


Jason and Sonja 1-First Time

by Word_porn



Category: Jason and sonja
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 11:29:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7616350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Word_porn/pseuds/Word_porn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first "word porn" as my friends and I like to call it. Don't judge to harshly but I would like so helpful opinions on how to make my work better.  Yes I know it is not very good I'm only 15</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jason and Sonja 1-First Time

It was a hot summer day in mid July. Jason was being like any reasonable person and was sitting inside. At this time he was playing one of his favorite games bops. He was on a faint kill streak when his phone started to go off in the background. Jason who was so into the game was startled by the loud noise and ended up getting killed in the game. Kinda mad that his kill streak was over he paused the game to see who it was. Instantly he was not so mad it was his GF sonja who had texted him. “BB come over I have a surprise for u”-sonja  
“K give me like an hour”-Jason  
An hour later Jason wasting his car and was. driving to Sonja's house. when he pulled up he realised that the only car in the driveway was hers. It looks like no one was home. Being the horny teenager he was all types of fantasies started to run through his dirty teen mind. He and Sonia had never had sex and he wanted to badly. He wished he could just undress her and have some fun. He had always wanted to squeeze her breasts. Sonja looked pretty normal she had normal sized boobs and a good ass. She was skinny but kinda short compared to Jason. Jason loved her red almost orange hair that went down to her back. He loved the spray of freckles on her pale face. Jason waking from his daydream walked into her house. From upstairs in Sonja's bathroom he could hear the shower running. At the thought of her naked in the shower just a door and a curtain between them made him start to get an erection. He stealthily snuck into her bedroom and to the bathroom door. She was singing in the shower so she obviously did not know was he was here yet. Sonja had a great voice but was to insecure to sing in front of people. Jason knowing it was wrong and he shouldn't takes a look into the bathroom. Though the frosted glass of the shower he could clearly see the outline of her body. To him it was perfect in everway. Her curves and the way her hair stood out in contrast to her skin. By now Jason had a pretty big bulge in his pants for his age. He opened up the door silently and stepped into the steamy bathroom. He pushed the door into its original position. He snuck into the corner by the toilet so if she looked out she would not see him and started to undress. After he was completely nude he started walking towards the shower door. He did not know if this was a good idea or not but he was horny and thought it was worth the risk. Sonja's parents were rich so the shower was pretty Fucking big. The frosted glass door slide open and it had a built in speaker system. The music was blaring and Sonja had her eyes closed so she did not notice when Jason opened the shower door. Jason had opened the door but had not looked yet. He was scared what if she got mad. Fuck it. Jason poked his head into the opening. His erection got so hard it hurt. She was amazing. Her hair was stuck to her body as she washed. Her butt was small round and was perfect. “Hey babe.” Jason said. Sonja wiped around and yelped as he saw Jason standing there naked. “o my God what you doing here. “ she said sounding super embarrassed. Her face was as red as her hair. I walked up and put my arms around her and pulled her into a slow kiss. After a couple of seconds of her trying to wiggle out of my hold she stopped and kissed me back. She wrapped her arms around me taking her and away from her breasts. She pushed herself closer to me to the point where her breasts were pushed up on my chest. Our make out session was because more and more intense and heated. Jason's hand has made its. Way down to her ass. He gave it a small squeeze. This made her push herself against him hard. She seemed to be liking it. Jason's rock hard erection was rubbing against Sonja's inner thigh just making it even harder if that was possible at this point. Jason other had at found its way to Sonja's breasts. He couldn't believe how soft they where. Jason broke away from the kiss “I did not know you were like this.”  
“Trust me Jason I'm a slut at heart.” as her hand slid down his chest and to his crotch area. The trail her hand left on his bare chest burned. Slowly her hand made its way to his huge cock. She wrapped her hands around his shaft and slowly moved her hands up and down. Jason moaned. It feel a lot better when some else did it. Sonja started to pick up the pace. It felt so go. I had this burning feeling that entire from my chest to my crotch. It was my first time and I felt ready to finish already. I could feel the pressure start to build and my cock started to twitch. “you're not cumming till I do” she said with a smile in a seductive voice. I watched as Sonja walked over to the bench and spread her legs and started to touch herself. “don't be shy come over here and have some fun I pleasured you now you should return the favor.” I walked over to where she was sitting and started to touch her slit. I was not totally sure about what to do so I slowly pushed one finger halfway into her hole. She gasped. The hole was so tight. I slowly started to move my finger in and out. With my other hand I rubbed her clit. I looked up and she had her head back with her eyes closed. She was breathing heavily and looked like she was enjoying herself. I decided to had a second finger to join the first. I started to push my fingers in and out a bit faster. I moved my fingers around inside of her. The only thing I could hear was her breathing and her random moans. I pulled my fingers out and put my head in between her thighs. I started to play with her clit using my tongue. I slowly moved down to her hole. When I got there I started to do what I did with my fingers. Surprisingly she tasted pretty good. I really couldn't compare it to anything but it tasted like her. I pushed my tongue in and out moving it inside her. She was enjoying this a lot more then my fingers because she was moaning my name a lot and was running her fingers through my hair. One of her hands was groping and pinching her hard nipple while the other was messing with her clit once she had stopped with my hair. I had started to get lonely so I had started to Jack myself off slowly to make sure I don't cum. “Stop jason I want you to Fuck me” her bluntness surprised me but was also kinda hot.  
“OK let me grab a condom” I got out of the shower and grabbed the condom I had slipped in my bag. I put it on and got back in the shower. When I got back in Sonja was up against the wall with her small round ass stuck out behind her. Quickly I walked over to her and started to slowly slip my erection into her tight hole. At first I just up in the tip and went in and out from there. I slowly picked up the pace and put more in. I kept doing this till it was all the way in her. “Jason go faster please I don't think I can take much more. “ I started to Fuck her harder a d faster. She put more and more pressure on the wall the rougher I went. I was trying to hold back and not cum but it was getting harder to do. The noises of her moans and the slapping sound that I heard when my crotch hit her ass was not helping. All of a sudden her hole got hot and tighter. Sonja screamed in pleasure and leaned against the wall. Knowing I she had just came I stopped resisting and let myself control go. After a couple seconds of pure bliss I pulled out and sat on the floor of the shower. Sonja and I were breathing heavily and we're exhausted. I pulled off the now used condom and set it on the floor. “We need to do this more often” I said.  
“Yes we do that was the best thing ever. My parents will not be home till 1 tomorrow so if u want to to stay here.” said sonja  
“Yeah I would like that. Let's get dry and go to bed I'm tired”  
“OK just no more sex till next time OK” she said looking g at me.  
“that's fine Sonja let's go to bed. I love you”  
“I love you too jason”


End file.
